


Together Tonight

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly’s family is happy and together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “ _These are good times, simple and so easy to miss/And these moments are as fleeting as a kiss_ ” (“These Are Good Times” by Trout Fishing in America)

“I think most of them have fallen asleep,” said Harry, coming to sit beside Molly on the porch swing and pointing out at the Burrow’s wide garden. Hermione lay in the grass, giving an impromptu astronomy lesson to an assortment of children, most of whom were suspiciously still.

“Let them be,” said Arthur, from Molly’s other side. “There’s no reason to spoil their fun.”

“Or Hermione’s,” added Harry. 

Molly nodded and leaned against Arthur’s shoulder. This was what they had fought that dreadful war for, she thought, sleepily, long summer nights with her family, under the stars.

“Ronald, that is not how the story goes, and you know it!” said Hermione’s voice, suddenly, followed by Ron’s easy laughter. 

“Uncle Harry!” cried several small voices, from somewhere beyond the circle of lantern light— Molly thought she saw Teddy’s hair glinting blue in the dark. “Come help us catch lightning bugs!”

“All right, I’m coming,” said Harry, and allowed little hands to pull him out into the grass, careful to avoid the sleeping children. 

“Shall we turn in soon, Molly-wobbles?” asked Arthur, softly. “It’s getting to be past our bedtime, I think.”

Molly smiled and caught his hand, snuggling closer. “Not just yet.”

THE END


End file.
